The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by FutureProbie12
Summary: Tony had basically everything he could ever want, he had the job and his fiance Wendy. How could anything go wrong. But when a marine that is murdered links up to Hamas will something or someone change his way of thinking... be ready for some action, and people going undercover, and some steam in later chapters. TIVA!ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone so this is my very first FanFic because I keep losing every idea I have for one, please be honest of what you think. So without further or do this is my Fanfic. –Shelby**

**Misunderstood**

Tony thought he has everything he needed in life. He had a job that he loved and a soon to be fiancée, Wendy, that he loved even more.

Tony and Wendy were engaged once before when he worked for Baltimore P.D. but Wendy called it off. When he went to NCIS he dated many women and never felt any feelings for them. But one day out of the blue Wendy came back into his life and he was not letting her get away this time, thinking that was how love was supposed to feel.

Tony thought that his life was perfect and that nothing could change that, but he was wrong.

Tony was sitting at his desk texting Wendy about their dinner plans when Gibbs walked in.

"Grab your gear." He ordered.

"Whats up boss?" Mcgee questioned.

Gibbs kept his stride towards the elevator while saying "Dead Marine in Virginia that has been found tied to Hamas terrorist."

"Boss, how are terrorist involved?" asked Tony.

"Torture."

The team pulled up to a old warehouse almost out in the middle of nowhere. They walked inside soon to be greeted by a horrendous stench and a mangled body in the middle of the room hanging from chains from the high ceiling. Gibbs realized that the scene had already been processed by the one and only FBI and Fornell talking to the witnesses.

Gibbs walked over to Fornell and with a stern voice said "Tobias. This is a marine, which means it's a NCIS investigation. What are ou doing here?"

Fornell replied "Relax Gibbs, we are just helping out. We have been tracking this terrorist and we finally got her."

"Her?"

"Oh yeah, her. She is a little spit fire if you ask me. Took out three of my men before I could finally point a gun at her and get her to surrender. She is already on the way to NCIS. Thought you would do the honors of interrogating her since you have a tendency of breaking people down physically and emotionally"

At that Gibbs smirked and yelled for his team to pack up and head back. Once in the car Tony asked him "Boss, why are we heading back already. I mean not that I am complaining but I thought you would have ripped Fornell's throat out by now." Gibbs turned to him and replied "He handed the case over to us, because they already got our suspect."

"Oh. Who is he?"

"We don't know _her _name. She hasn't talked yet. But from what I have heard she is extremely dangerous."

Back at NCIS, McGee and Tony were heading towards Interrogation room 2 with a bowl of popcorn in hand to watch the fireworks.

"What do you think she is like." Tony questioned.

"Probably some buffed out chick." McGee pondered.

"Yeah most likely. You hear she took out three men before she was forced to surrender!"

"Sounds likes Gibbs has a challenge." McGee said opening the door to the observation room "Not for very long" they heard Gibbs gruff voice right in front of them. McGee turned pale. Until Tony saved him and shoved the popcorn at gives face "Popcorn?" Gibbs swatted the bowl walked away.

"Nice going McGee" Tony shook his head and walked to the observation room, when he finally saw the women on the other side of glass he froze in his place. When McGee entered and was con fused at what Tony was looking at then he saw it. The woman on the other side of the glass was absolutely gorgeous.

The first thing Tony noticed was her long dark chocolate brown hair that was curled naturally she wasn't sitting in the chair but standing leaning against the back wall, arms crossed and one leg propped up behind her. Her shirt was exposing her olive tone skin along her mid drift. Her face showed absolute no emotion but it was still beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her lips… Tony thought how they would feel against his own.

His day dreaming was interrupted when Gibbs slammed open the door and commanded at her "Sit."

She didn't even flinch she just made her way to the table and took her place sitting up completely straight.

"You have been found at the crime scene of a dead Marine. There a reason for that?" Gibbs asked.

"It is classified." The women replied coolly.

"From who's orders?"

"You will soon find out."

"Damn it! You tell me who you are and why you were there!" Gibbs was becoming furious. But before he went on a complete rampage Fornell walked in.

"Fornell what are you do-"

"Gibbs this women is innocent."

"And how do you know that."

"Because the director of Mossad called," Fornell gave a slight pause "Gibbs that's Ziva David the director's daughter, she was set here to track down Hamas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! i am gonna try to update as fast I can for each chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you think! **

**-Shelby**

Gibbs was still in disbelief over what he was just told. Then Fornell interrupted the silence and said "Her father wishes to speak to her on MTAC." That's when Ziva stood up and said a subtle 'thank you' to both men before walking out the door. Gibbs muttered angrily and followed her.

On the other side in the observation room both Tony and McGee had their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Did you just-" McGee stuttered

"Yep." Tony stated

"She just...left."

"Uh huh"

McGee was about to say something else but Tony already bolted out the door to chase down this Ziva women. He didn't know why but he had to know what she was like. He exited out of the elevator and was jogging through the bull pen but without looking he plowed into someone. It was Wendy and se was here for their dinner date.

"Oh Wendy! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Tony please tell me you didn't forget! You made sure I wouldn't forget this morning an you did?"

"No! No I didn't forget I am just busy that's all."

Wendy was saying something but Tony wasn't paying attention he was focused on the Israeli walking down the steps and towards the bull pen behind Gibbs and the director the entire time.

"Look Wendy I know I said we would go out tonight but I don't see that happening. I am really sorry we go another time." He gave her a kiss on cheek and she sighed "Alright, but you better be home tonight." She leaned in a kissed him quickly before walking away.

Once Wendy left Gibbs and the others were over by his desk now.

Gibbs piped up "Nice of you to join us DiNozzo."

Tony smirked and said "Sorry boss, forgot about dinner tonight."

Gibbs looked over at him and just shrugged. "Good now you can get to know who you will be temporarily working with on the case." Tony turned around and was face to face with the Israeli beauty.

She jutted her hand forward and introduced her self "Ziva David. Mossad."

Tony gave her a sly look "So I have heard. Names Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony."

Ziva smirked and look him up and down "Nice to meet you, Tony." Tony broke out in a grin, which was broken by a slap to the back of head.

"Hey! Pay attention!"

"Right boss. Sorry Boss!"

Ziva stifled a laugh and turned her focus back to the Gibbs and Vance.

"Alright now that that's settled," Vance started "According to Mossad records, a Hamas terrorist group have been kidnapping very important naval officers from around the world to torture them for naval secrets. So far none of the men have let any secrets out but due to that they have lost their lives."

Tony raised his hand slightly "How dose Mossad tie in to this?" Ziva turned to him "We have been tracking this specific group since they tried doing the exact same thing to Mossad. So when we heard they had showed up in America, Director David ordered me to come here and take care of the mess." "What do you mean by 'take care' of it?" Ziva gave him a stone cold look and replied "By any means necessary." Tony was a bit shocked by her seriousness over the situation.

"Where do we start?" Tony asked

"McGee is gathering the files from Mossad and FBI is bring theirs tomorrow morning so for now we check the backgrounds of all the naval officers that were killed...Go." Tony rushed clumsily over to his desk and Ziva smirked when she turned back around Gibbs was there, she took a slight step back and composed herself. Gibbs just stared for a few moments before finally saying "Go help DiNozzo." And then he walked away.

Ziva joined Tony over at his desk and went around him and leaned in to get a better look at the screen. Tony turned slightly to see Ziva staring intently at the screen. Tony cleared his throat and asked " Can I help you with something Zee-Vah?" Testing her name out and loving the sound of it.

"Just helping." She replied nonchalantly. It was quiet for a few minutes before Ziva spoke again "So did I hear you missed out on a date?"

"You heard correctly."

"So I am guessing she was your girlfriend."

"Fiancé."

"Oh well congratulations."

"Thanks."

They soon fell into silence, Tony attempted to go back to work or at least look like he was working but Ziva was now sitting on his desk in his space trying to help him but it was actually doing the complete opposite. She was intoxicating to him.

Ziva knew what she was doing, she was trying to lure him, and she felt almost ashamed of it. Almost. She new he was a soon to be a married man but she couldn't figure out why she was so attracted to him. She knew she should stop. She had to stop.

As if on clock work Gibbs walked in saying "Thats enough for the night. Go home, rest." Both Ziva and Tony shot up and headed towards the elevator. Tony was trying to clear his mind of her but he couldn't. '_God what is is about this women that is driving me insane' . _When the elevator opened up to the garage floor they both started walking to they'er own cars when Ziva stopped in front of him and turned around. "Well it was nice meeting you Tony. Have a good night." she started to walk away when Tony called after her "Hey!" Once he caught up to her he asked "Umm for the case and all I thought it should be okay that you would have my number, you know for the case and all." Ziva smirked "Yes, of course for the case." Tony handed her his card "Well if you need anything just call. Goodnight Ziva." he said and started walking back to his car.

The second Tony had turned around Ziva broke out into a grin and started her way to her own car.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony arrived home he could here the T.V still on. He glanced down at his watch he realized us was two in the morning. He walked to the living room and saw Wendy laying down on the coach asleep. Her shook her shoulder trying to wake her, when she woke up she said "Tony! When did you get home?"  
"Umm just now."  
"Kinda late don't you think?"  
"Sorry Gibbs wanted me and Ziva to look up background checks of all the victims."  
"Is Ziva that women that was there today."  
Tony sat next to her on the couch. "Yep," he yawned a bit "She is Mossad."  
"Oh so then she is not going to be staying here then."  
Tony looked over at here "Why?"  
"Nothing I was just wandering."  
He hesitated a minute, he actually felt guilty for how he acted around Ziva, yeah she was beautiful but so was Wendy and he was also going to marry Wendy! That's where his focus should be not on Ziva, just Wendy. Tony turned toward Wendy on the couch and looked her in the eyes an said "Wendy, you have nothing to worry about."  
She looked at him for a long while and then answered "Good, cause I wouldn't want to fight someone for you." Tony laughed "Okay okay, let's go to bed and get some sleep."

**************************  
The next morning Tony found McGee at his desk with Ziva and they were running through Mossad records over the case. "Morning McGee. Officer David."  
Ziva gave him a questioning look but let it go. When he sat at his desk he went straight to work determined to stay focus on work and only work.  
Ziva walked over to him and was going to say something but Gibbs walked in "Grab your gear! A man that is with the terrorist group has been sighted...Ziva your coming too."  
Everyone bolted up and grabbed their things and raced to the car.

In downtown D.C everyone was place in different places waiting till they saw him. Tony and McGee were supposed to act as if they were getting coffee together and Gibbs was reading a magazine and well Ziva they had know idea where she was only Gibbs did cause he had her earpiece.  
Tony turned to McGee "So what do you think about Ziva?"  
McGee smiled "She is great she was showing me all these Mossad things, oh and she got me coffee this morning because we were never really introduced."  
"Oh."  
"Why don't you like her?"  
Tony hesitated for a minute.  
"I guess."  
McGee looked at him and smirked.  
"What?!"  
"Hah nothing Tony, nothing at all."  
McGees cell rang and when he saw it was Gibbs he answered. "Yes boss?"  
"Zivas chasing him!" The two ran out of the coffee shop and went in Gibbs direction and started following him.

Two blocks down Ziva was chasing the man they were she first spotted him exiting a motel and was trying toile it inconspicuous that she was following him but when she rounded a comer he took, she saw him running. Now they were in a back ally and there was a gate blocking his way he was about half way up before Ziva grabbed his leg and with all her might yanked him down, he wasn't expecting her to have that strength so he fell down, when he stood up he took the first hit with was a right hook to the face but Ziva dodged it. He then lunged at her forcing her into the wall her head snapped back hitting the wall and he took advantage of that by hit her multiple times in the stomach. By this point Ziva had had enough she kneed him in a very very sensitive spot and he howled in pain and doubled over. She grabbed his head and started kneeing his face. He then grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground, he climbed on top of her and punched her in the face. He reached back to grab the gun from his belt but in that slight second were he wasn't looking at her she was able to flip them over. She straddled him and pinned his hands with her knees. He was stuck. "Do you regret running yet?" She asked in Arabic.  
"You Bitch!" He yelled, he then spat in her face, after she wiped the saliva she pulled out her knife and pressed it against his crotch. He hissed and his eyes went wide.  
"Now if you value what means most to you I suggest you don't move."

She then heard "Ziva!" From Gibbs that just entered the ally way. He pulled out his gun and when he got closer he told Ziva "Good work David , I can take it from here." Ziva slowly got up and watched Gibbs handcuff the man.  
She heard panting of someone who just entered the ally way, it was Tony and McGee. They both doubled over and Tony huffed "We were right behind you boss!"  
Ziva laughed "It sure looks like it."  
Tony stood up straight and looked at her with concern.  
Ziva asked "What are you staring at?"  
"Your bleeding."  
Ziva reached up and felt the bloody liquid just above her eyebrow. By just touching it she could tell it was a deep gash. Tony walked over and held her head steady. "Here let me see it."  
She pushed his hands away "No Tony it's alright I will get it."  
"Ziva I am just trying to help."  
She looked at him sternly then slumped her shoulders "Fine."  
After examining it Tony told Gibbs that she was taking her to see Ducky to take a look just in case she needed stitches.

***********************  
Back at NCIS, Tony hand taken Ziva to get a closer examination or her head.

"Well hello my dear, I don't believe we have met. I am Dr. Mallard but you may call me Ducky."  
Ziva smiled "It is very nice to meet you Ducky."  
Ducky glanced up at her head where there was now dried blood "Oh dear let me take a look at that." He pulled out alcohol swabs and many other things to clean the wound "Now dear this may sting a bit."  
"I am sure she can manage Ducky, she just beat the living daylights out of the perp."  
Ducky laughed "Well then I know you can handle this."  
After her wound was clean and bandaged up Tony and Ziva headed back up to the bull pen, but when in the elevator Ziva hit the emergency button. Tony looked at her confused "What are you doing?"  
She took a deep breath "Tony, I know we have only known each other for a short time but I was just wandering if we could be friends." Tony was shocked "Why are you asking?"  
"Well this morning you seemed very tense and I know why, but I won't act like that towards you again." She then stuck out her hand to shake his. Tony looked skeptical at first then grinned "Alright Zee-Vah! Friends it is."  
"Good."  
She then turned the elevator back on and waited for their floor to arrive, but deep down in the bak of both of their minds they wanted something more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Look another new chapter! Hope ya'll like it! Please let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Our suspect name is Asad Basel, he was born and raised in a Iraq and joined Hamas at the age of 17." Tony told Gibbs.  
"Great so that's all we have on him."  
" Well yeah. All his records were lost after that."  
"That is all we really need actually."  
Ziva interjected.  
"And why do you say that David."  
Gibbs asked.  
"In Israel we learned to break then in interrogation. If I may, I would love to interrogate him."  
Gibbs looked skeptical "Will there be blood shed?"  
Ziva smirked "I will keep it clean... For the most part."  
Gibbs nodded "Go."

Ziva entered the interrogation room slamming the door behind her, Asad looked up at her and rolled his eyes.  
"What? Not happy to see me?" Ziva said. He never answered. Ziva walked over to the camera in the corner of the room and turned it of. That's when he spoke "You won't get any answers from me."  
"You will be surprised."  
She then grabbed her chair an sat it against the back wall.

On the other side of the glass Tony and Gibbs were watching. "What is she doing?" Tony asked.  
"You'll see."  
All of a sudden Ziva flipped the table across the room and was shouting at him in Arabic. The man was utterly shocked.  
Tony's eyes went wide "What the hell!"  
"She is trained for this."

30 minutes later of painful interrogation tactics Gibbs entered the room. "Ziva, there's no point."  
She huffed and briskly walked out the door. Gibbs walked around the table and started to handcuff him "Your lucky I made her quit, she requested some bolt cutters and jumper cable."  
Asads eyes went wide as he asked "What happens now?"  
"The FBI will take it from here."

Upstairs Tony was over by McGee at his desk while Ziva was muttering in Hebrew and walking back in forth. She looked pissed.  
"Should we talk to her?" Tony asked.  
"I-I don't know." McGee stuttered.  
"Well maybe one of us should say something."  
"Alright, you go ahead."  
"What are you McChicken?"  
"No! You guys just seem closer."  
"Oh... I guess your right." Tony got up and tapped on Ziva shoulder. She turned around and snarled, "What?!"  
Tony took a step back "Umm I was just wandering what's wrong."  
"I could not break him! I was close but Gibbs cut me off! I could have done it I-" she was cut off with a slap to the back of the head.  
"Is there something wrong David."  
Gibbs asked sternly.  
"Yes! I could have gotten to him Gibbs! Why didn't you let me?!"  
"Because we both know that would have caused the situation to be worse."  
"But Gibbs I had plans to go to lunch with Wen-"  
"No buts! Now Tony take Ziva to let off some steam in the gym."  
Tony perked his head up "Uh boss you sure about that."  
"Did I stutter DiNozzo."  
"No Boss. Sorry boss."  
Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and dragged her to the elevator.

While Tony was stretching on some of the mats he started shouting toward the women's locker room "So tell me Ziva! What should we start with first? Yoga? Cardio? Weights?" He heard the doors open behind him and her voice saying "We are starting with fighting."  
When Tony turned toward her and he couldn't take his eyes off her she was wearing spandex pants that were cut off at the knee and hugged her legs very tightly. She was also wearing a sports tank top that was also tight. 'Good lord she is making this friend thing hard!' Tony thought.  
"Tony? Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna help me 'let off mist'."  
"It's steam but we will get to that later." He got up and went into his fight stance. "Alright Zee-Vah, ladies first."  
She smirked and then took out his legs. He landed straight on his back and he let out a groan.  
"You need to pay more attention."  
All of a sudden Tony was at her legs and pulled her down with him, but before he could make another move she rolled out of the way and was back on her feet. Tony jumped to his feet also and lunged at her but she couldn't block it so she was taken back and down to the mats with Tony on top of her. "Had enough David?"  
"Never."  
They kept rolling around on the mats when finally Tony pinned Ziva's legs down and held his arms above her head, they were both breathing hard at this point and their bodies were pressed against each other and they were looking straight at one another. Tony just then realized how close their faces were to one another. He smiled down at her "I think I won."  
Ziva laughed "You think."  
They stayed like that for a few more seconds just enjoying there current predicament.  
They were to lost in their own world to hear the doors to the gym open and the sound of someone walking toward them. They were soon brought back to reality when they heard a sudden gasp and Tony's named shrieked. Tony and Ziva snapped their heads toward the direction of the sound.  
Tony gulped "Uh hi, Wendy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please let me know what you think! -Shelby**

Tony was staring at Wendy like a deer in headlights he was unable to move from his current position above Ziva who was also shocked. Wendy mouth was a gape and you could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed.  
Ziva was trying to move from underneath Tony but was having difficulty since he still had her pinned to the ground. Tony started to feel Ziva moving from under him and he looked back down at her before jumping away from her and stumbling to his feet.  
He started to explain "Wendy, we were just-"  
He was cut off by Wendy "Save it! God I can't believe you Tony! I come by to see why you didn't show up for lunch and I find like that with," she pointed at Ziva who was now standing a few feet behind Tony "Her! Really I thought you were better than that!"  
Tony was trying to explain to her "It don't understand it was nothing. Ziva was upset so I was-"  
"You were what?!" She shrieked.  
"Okay that came out wrong, what I meant to say was that we were just fighting each other and that's how we ended up like that!"  
"I find that hard to believe. You know what I am leaving you can stay here and have fun with your little whore."  
At that Ziva's head snapped up "Excuse me."  
"You heard me!"  
Wendy was walking towards Ziva and was getting in her face by saying many vulgar and offensive words to her, but Ziva just stood their her hands behind her back and had a blank face.  
Tony stepped in and grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and started pulling her back. "Wendy stop."  
"Why are you defending her?!"  
"Because she didn't do anything. We didn't do anything!"  
"I don't think I can believe you." And with that Wendy walked out.  
Tony put his hands to his face "Damn it." He sat on the mat and then he remembered Ziva was in the room, he turned to her "Are you ok?"  
She liked at him "I should be asking you that."  
" Yeah but she shouldn't have went off on you like that."  
"No I deserved it."  
"What?! How did you deserve that?"  
"Tony, to find someone you love in that situation is a hard thing to see."  
"But you don't deserve that, she was rude."  
Ziva sat next to him and on the mats and said "I thought you were mad at me also. So I just endured it."  
Tony looked over at her feeling guilty "Don't you ever feel bad for something you can't help." He reached over and held her hand and have it a tight squeeze.  
"Thank you Tony, you are a loyal friend."  
"Yeah friend..."  
She stood up "I am going to take a shower I will see you later?"  
Tony nodded at her and laid backdown on the mats his head still spinning.

************************  
Later Tony entered the bull pen physically exhausted from his fight with Ziva, and emotionally exhausted from fight with Wendy. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go make things up with Wendy but she wouldn't listen. He laid his head on the desk, and soon after that he fell asleep.  
He woke up 3 hours later, when he looked at the time and realized it was 5 o'clock. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"  
McGee looked over at him "Gibbs told us not to."  
"Oh. Where is he?"  
"He went home said he needed to think told everyone to head home."  
Tony nodded, he felt a gentle tap on his should. He turned to see Ziva standing there smiling, "Get up. We are getting a drink, you look like you need one."  
"Not tonight, Ziva"  
"I am not taking no for an answer." She grabbed his bag and headed off for the elevator. While in the elevator Ziva heard heard Tony bounded his way towards her "Wait up!" He just barely made it in the elevator standing right in front of her there bodies almost touching. Ziva looked up at him, "There is such a thing personal space, Tony."  
"You didn't seem to mind it earlier Zee-Vah!"  
She was about to speak when their floor arrived. She then patted his cheek and walked out. He followed her grinning the whole way.

Tony and Ziva were both on their second beer and by this point multiple men have tried to by her drinks but she declined them all and kept her focus on Tony. Everything was going fine until some guy asked her to dance Tony reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked down at his arm, and turned to the other man, "Sorry I am here with someone."  
When the stranger walked away, Tony smirked "Is this what it's like when you go out."  
"Usually I do not have a handsome man to keep the others off."  
He laughed and slowly pulled his arm back already missing the feeling of her so close. Ziva took a long sip of her beer in order to get over the warmth that now left her. Tony was staring at her intently "So you have anyone back home Ziva? Anyone waiting for you to get back?"  
"Other than my father, so he could send me off on more missions. Nope no one."  
"That's a shame. I am pretty sure I do knew you were coming back to me... I wouldn't be able to sleep until then." He chuckled and took anther sip of his beer.  
Ziva asked him "Would you really?"  
Tony took a long moment and then gave her a serious look "Yes, I would."  
Ziva reached over and put her hand on his chest and smiled "Thank you."  
Ziva turned to the bar tender and called him over for another round while Tony checked his phone "You might want to hold off on that next round, McGee just text me and they need us back at NCIS."

When they arrived back at NCIS everyone was already in the bull pen going over a file at Gibbs desk. "Well it's about damn time you two showed up."  
"Sorry boss, won't happen again."  
Gibbs shook his rad and went back to explaining. "So we have been told that the group we are after, are hiding out near a very wealthy city shore line. Are objective is to find out where exactly they are at. But by doing that we need two people to pretend to be honeymooning there."  
He then turned to Tony and Ziva "Pack your bags you leave tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I really didn't know how to end this next chapter and so I had to just go with it... I really hope ya'll enjoy and please please please leave a review!**

Tony stared at Gibbs or a moment then said, "So you want me and Ziva to go to a beach resort and act like newly weds?"  
"Did I stutter DiNozzo?"  
"No boss but-"  
"No buts! Now go home and pack you start tomorrow."  
Both Ziva and Tony went to grab their bags and head off to the elevator. Once in there Tony groaned and ran a hand down his, Ziva was wandering what was causing him so much distress then she remembered, "Wendy?"  
"Yeah, she is already pissed at me but now... I don't think she is going to realize that we are going to be faking being together."  
"Well you could always lie." Ziva laughed.  
Tony turned to her sharply and smiled "Ziva your a genius!"  
The elevator doors opened and he rushed out to his car and calls back to her "See you tomorrow sweet heart." He said with a wink, Ziva smiled and shook her head and headed to her own car.

Tony arrived back at home and opened the door cautiously and peaked his head in. He saw that the T.V was on but no sign of Wendy he ventured further and stepped on something with a crack, he picked up shattered picture of him and Wendy on their first date. He heard a sound from the kitchen and started towards it. He saw Wendy opening a bottle of wine and struggling at that. Tony walked forward and set the picture on the counter. Wendy looked up with red eyes, Tony walked over next to her and stated "Still upset."  
"Try seeing your fiancé in the embrace of another women and see how you feel." She grabbed her wine glass an started filling at tony spoke "I want you to understand that what you saw earlier was honestly nothing, we were fighting each other and ended up that way." He took a step forward and placed his hand on her cheek. "Honestly."  
She looked deep into his eyes and let out a long breath, "I am sorry for overreacting, I just love you and I don't want you getting away from me this time."  
"Well your stuck with me."  
Wendy laughed and grabbed her wine glass making her way back to the couch,Tony joined her and started to speak, "Wendy you need to know that I won't be home for a couple of weeks. I have to go undercover."  
"What?! Why?"  
"I can't exchange the information but I want you to not worry."  
"Is that women going with you?"  
Tony was quiet for a moment then he shook his head.  
"No. McGee is."  
"Good, because I don't want you with her anymore."  
"I am working with her you know."  
"I don't care. Stay away from her."  
Tony didn't even answer he just got up and went to pack his bags.  
He placed his last bag next to the door when Tony hear his phone go off. He checked it and read an unknown number across the screen, he read 'Hope everything went well. See you tomorrow -Ziva'  
He smiled and replied back 'Thanks! See you soon... Wifey;)'  
He shut off his phone and returned back to the living room.

The next morning Ziva heard a knock at the door she opened it to see Tonys smiling face. "Well good morning Mrs. DiNozzo. You ready to go?" She laughed "Yes just let me grab my bags." When she turned he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was down and slightly curled at the ends she wore a flowy cream colored tank top that made her skin glow and dark pair of jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. Ziva saw that he was staring and looked down confused, "Is there something wrong. Should I change?"  
"No! You look...great."  
Ziva felt the blood rush to her cheeks and quickly walked past him trying to hide her face, Tony followed quickly behind her.  
Once they arrived at their destination Tony turned to Ziva "So you know the game plan?"  
"Yes. We are from D.C and were married yesterday. But the truth is we are watching for a suspicious group hide out."  
"Perfect now let's go."  
Tony jumped out of the car and walked over to Ziva side and opened the door for her she smirked and got out and stared at the gorgeous hotel they would be starting at.  
It looked like a huge beach house with blue boards and and white accents around but on the inside it was pure white with beach accents. The walked to front desk and was greeted by a perky blonde. "We'll hi there! How are you today." She was flipping we hair obviously trying to get Tony's attention, Ziva grimaced before turning on a sweet face as she snaked her arm around Tony's, she looked up at him and said "Darling can we go to the pool first?"  
Tony saw what she was doing and stifled a laugh, "Of course sweet cheeks."  
He turned back to the front desk lady,"Reservations for DiNozzo."  
She gave Ziva a dirty look and then looked up their room, Tony whispered to Ziva "Subtle."  
Ziva smirked. The girl behind the desk cleared her throat "Room 121," she handed Tony the key and winked "Enjoy."  
Ziva smiled to her "Oh trust me he will." Before grabbing her bag and walking down towards their room, leaving the girl and Tony jaws agape behind. Tony rushed towards her and asked "So jealous much?"  
"Well we are supposed to act married are we not?"  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
They reached their room and Tony slid the key in the slot before opening the door. When they got a good look at the room their mouths dropped it was gorgeous. The room was huge with white walls, and white furniture except for the bed which was blue but the best part was the patio which had flowing white and light blue curtains and a deck that led straight to the beach.  
"It's beautiful..." Ziva said looking at the patio.  
"Yeah." Tony was to busy looking at the bed, which showed little room for space. Which meant that he would have to be in a close proximity towards her. Her body right next to his... His thoughts were interrupted when Ziva flung her bag on the bed and started searching through it before grabbing two small clothing materials, she started heading towards the bathroom, Tony called out to her "What are you doing?"  
"Gibbs told us to blend in. So that's what I am doing. Thought I would check the pool and beach first."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"We are supposed to be my husband are you not."  
"Right."  
And with that Ziva shut the bathroom door. A minute late she walked out in a red bikini and was pulled her hair up in a pony tail. Tony didn't see her he was to busy going through his bag but when she asked "Ready?"  
"Yeah I just need to change real quick befor-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was to busy picking his jaw up from the ground.  
Ziva walked over to him with a sultry look on her face, she was just inches away from him before she stopped. She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly before patting his cheek.  
"I will be waiting on the beach when your ready."  
She then walked out the door. Ziva heard him scrambling to get ready from the door she laughed and walked towards the blue water. Once she found the perfect spot she laid her beach blanket down and started to rub the lotion in other skin. It wasn't long before she heard Tony bounding toward her.  
"About time you got here."  
"I got distracted." He said winking at her he then proceeded to put his stud down next to hers. He took off his Ohio state shirt and Ziva stared.  
"You see something you like Zee-Vah?"  
"I am not sure yet."  
Tony laughed "Ha! Don't lie!"  
Ziva just smiled before squeezing plentiful amount of lotion in her hand.  
"Have enough lotion there?"  
"Oh it's not for me."  
She then stepped into his personal space and started rubbing the lotion down his chest.  
"Uhhhh Ziva what are you doing."  
"Making sure you don't get any burns."  
"Not that I don't mind because trust me I don't but I could have gotten it."  
"Is this not what newly weds do?"  
She then walked around him and started to rub the lotion down his back and shoulders.  
She spoke almost seductively to him. "I believe that this," she slowly dragged her hands up his back "is what I am supposed to do."  
Tony now had chills he couldn't believe that this gorgeous women was giving him a rub down. Thoughts were running through his head he couldn't even focus now. He was to busy getting lost in his own thoughts to notice that Ziva left and was now laying on her stomach and reading a book. When Tony finally realized she was laying down the only thing that went through his mind was pay back  
"Enjoying yourself Mrs. DiNozzo."  
He said as he laid down next to her. "Obviously you are." They didnt talk for for a few minutes then Ziva started to get up.  
"Hey where are you going?!"  
"To swim."  
Tony eyes brightened and a mischievous look graced over his features. He jumped up and sprinted full speed towards her. Before Ziva knew what was happening she was lifted in the air and thrown over Tony's shoulder.  
"Tony! What are you doing."  
"Revenge is never a fair game Ziva!"  
Tony ran full speed toward the water and tossed Ziva gently in the water with a splash. When she resurfaced she sputtered water and tried to regain her balance but couldn't because a wave knocked her forward on to Tony's chest. Tony caught her and started to laugh.  
"Have a good dip."  
She pushed off of him, "Idiot."  
She then splashed water in his face.  
"Oh come on Ziva. You got to admit it was pretty funny."  
"Whatever."  
He saw that more people started swimming and getting closer to them. So Tony got closer to Ziva and wrapped to arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. She gave him a puzzling look before realizing what he was doing she then wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I think it's time we left." Ziva smiled up at him.  
" Okay." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers and pulled her back toward their stuff getting ready to pack up, before leaving Tony wrapped and arm around her shoulders to pull her close and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. Ziva felt electricity run through her. She wanted to kiss him senseless but this was all pretend. Every feeling he had for her is and never will be real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone i am so sorry it took me this long to update! I am being slammed with end of the year test... Please don't hate me!**

**anyways this is my newest chapter and I want your honest opinion! so please leave a review...**

**-Shelby**

When Tony and Ziva made their was back to the room, Ziva slipped out from under his arm and started to search through her suit case for clothes. Tony was just staring at her ,something was off. She was totally fine when they were at the beach but leaving he felt her tense up, especially after he kissed her. He did because they were undercover, or at least that's what he told him self. Ziva started to feel Tony's stare bore into her. She spoke to him in a monotone voice, "How about you call Gibbs. Ask him what our objective."  
And with that she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.  
In side the bathroom Ziva was starting her shower. She let the steam envelope around her before she stepped in the into the hot water and right away her muscles started to relax. She began to think about what was gonna happen with their stay here. Would they have to be closer together? Would they go out on a date? Would he have to kiss he? That thought made her head snap up, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. She knew that thinking of him in that way was really wrong but she just felt so drawn to him, like things were not right without him.  
She finally emerged from the shower more at ease with her current situation, she got dressed and entered the bedroom where Tony was now watching tv.  
"So Gibbs says was have to go out to a beach party later."  
"Why?"  
"There are some high rollers going to this party. They believe that where ever they are operating is not cheap and this would be a perfect place for them to be."  
"Okay. Well you should go shower then. "  
Tony just nodded and got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later Tony came out of the bathroom dressed for the party. He wore khaki pants and a white button up. He saw Ziva sitting on the edge of the bed putting on her sandals. She was wearing a white strapless dress and gold shoes.  
"So what are we looking for there?"  
"Suspicious activities such as dealings and private conversation."  
"Got it."  
She stood up from the bed and turned to him extending her hand for him to grab it.  
"Well come on Tony lets go."  
He smiled, "Alright, Sweetcheeks."  
He grabbed her hand and left the room.

******************  
Tony and Ziva arrived at the party and they felt very much out of place. You could tell by the way everyone was dressed and the decor of the event... White canopies and lanterns everywhere, there was a band that was playing music softly and a dance floor placed on the sand that was slightly lifted in the middle of everything. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her close, he whispered in her ear "This is not what I thought of when I heard we were going to a beach party."  
Ziva laughed, "Were you expecting a wild party?"  
"No... Just less clothing."  
Ziva laughed and patted his chest "Come on."  
She grabbed his hand and started to mingle with the other guest. Tony began talking with a group of men at the out door bar while she was going around and listening in on others conversation. She was listening to a group of women complain about god knows what but soon stopped when she felt a tap to her shoulder. She turned and saw a blonde hair blue eyed man smiling cheekily at her.  
"Can I help you?"

"I was wondering who would have the lucky honor of dancing with me tonight and then I saw this gorgeous women and I knew I found her."

"If that was your pick up line I suggest you work on it." She started to turn and walk away when he lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on I am just messing with you! Come on just one dance."

"I have a husband."

"He won't mind I promise."

She looked at him cautiously then finally gave in and followed him to the dance floor. He was very talkative right off the bat and didn't even stop to ask her name. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore but was looking around for anything suspicious. Then out by the ocean cloaked by the dark of night was a two men talking very discreetly to one another she was then was distracted when the man that was dancing with her dropped his hand to her butt. She tried to rip away from him but he only pulled her tighter to him.  
She gritted her teeth "Let go."  
"Come on babe we are having such a good time." He began to lean I. For a kiss but was away from her.  
Tony was standing there holding him by his shirt collar.  
"I believe my wife said back off."  
The man started to argue but he was shoved away by Tony.  
Tony turned to her "Are you okay?"  
"I am fine."  
She walked away towards the beach attempting to get closer to the two men but also because she was embarrassed Tony had to and save her.  
Tony finally caught up to Ziva and asked, " Hey, what's wrong."

"I could of taken him."

"What?"

"I could have taken him. The man back there."

"I know but I couldn't stand to see you like that."

"What do you mean."

"Taken advantage of. You are worth more than that."

She looked at him for a long time then walked towards him and embraced him "Thank you." Tony was very shocked at her actions. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Ziva lifted her head off of his chest and saw the two me she had been watching staring at them. They were made she thought. Make it look real was the only thing that went through her mind.  
She looked Tony in the eyes and made a tiny gesture to the men looking at them. He saw and nodded. He then closed the distance between them as his lips captured hers.

Ziva's heart was beating a mile a minute his lips felt so right on hers. He swiped his tongue on her lower lip and she oped her mouth in return. Tony had one hand on her back am the other in her hair. Ziva let a small moan escape her and that only aroused Tony even more. As their tongues battled they didn't realize that the two men were now gone and out of sight. Ziva pulled back for the need of air over came her. She stared up at Tony and blushed before mumbling "I am tired." She took off towards the hotel.

Tony touched his lips than ran a hand through his hair an thought... Well bed tonight is gonna be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry every one this took forever it has been rough lately. I was in a car wreck which was pretty bad then I was dealing with end of the year things. Finally my grand father past away recently... **

**But I have finally finished with the next chapter and I hope to finish the next one soon. Once again sorry for making you all wait.**

When Tony finally made his way back to the room he wasn't surprised to see that Ziva was already in bed and facing the the opposite wall from him and as close to the edge as possible. Tony sighed and striped down to his boxers, he crawled under the blanket and stared at the ceiling before speaking. "Ziva?"

She was silent for a moment before answering him. "What?"

"Good you are not asleep."

"Ugh! What do you want?"

"No need to be all hostile I was just wandering why you ran really." He paused "It's a mission and by my understanding you are supposed to be good with the whole undercover thing so why did you leave so quickly?"

The room was silent and Tony wasn't sure he was ever going to get an answer. He heard Ziva take in a deep breath before speaking "I didn't find it necessary to carry on with the charade."

"You call that a charade?!"

"Yes. We were only acting the part."

"I don't know if you were feeling same thing I was or not but it definitely did not feel like acting."

Ziva turned over harshly to meet his face with a angry glare. "Do not forget you are a soon to be married man. I hope to be your friend Tony but I cannot let you develop feelings over this because you are having fun." She scowled.

"It wasn't just for fun."

But before she could answer he turned his back to her effectively ending the conversation.

********************  
Back at NCIS McGee was just finished running back ground checks on everyone that attended the party but couldn't find anything! He was frustrated, tired and very very grumpy. He was snappy at everyone even Abby. He later apologized but he really didn't want to deal with anyone any more he just wanted to go home and sleep but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

It was almost one in the morning when he heard the elevator doors opened. He groaned. He was almost done for the night he didn't need to deal with anyone. So he turned back to his computer and began shutting everything down but was interrupted when he heard a shocked voice. "McGee?"

He turned and was face to face with Wendy.

"Yeah. What?"

"I-I thought that you were with Tony."

"Well obliviously not." He snapped as he grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator.

She hurriedly followed behind him. "So he is not undercover."

"Oh no he is. He is off having a blast pretending while I am stuck here."

"Is he by himself?"

"HA! No." He entered the elevator slamming the on the buttons. While Wendy still stood outside the doors.

"Well who is he with?"

He lifted his head up and looked at her as if it wasn't simple enough.

"Ziva. Who else is qualified for the job."and with that the elevator doors closed leaving Wendy with her mouth on the floor.

She felt hurt, betrayed, jealousy, but most of all rage. She then screamed "How dare he!"

Ziva woke up the next morning around six. She stretched in bed and then started to get up for her morning run but found she was restrained to the bed with Tonys arm wrapped around her and was pulling her closer. Ziva's eyes widened she struggled against his grip as she tried to free herself but also trying not to wake him.

She finally escaped his grip she went to the bathroom to throw on her running clothes. When she returned to the room Tony was subconsciously cuddling with her pillow. Ziva stifled a laugh and reached over a stroked a gentle hand down his face before leaving for her run.

Tony woke to an empty bed at eight in the morning. He pulled the pillow closed to his face and breathed in its scent. He heard the glass door slide open and Ziva walk through with running shorts and a tee shirt on.

"Have a nice run?"

"Yes actually."

"If you don't mind I would like to be back to not fighting."

Ziva turned to face humans sat next to him on the bed. She gave him a sweet smile " I would like that."

"Great! Now how about some breakfast."

Ziva laughed. "Okay just let me get ready." She picked up he toiletries and went to the bathroom.

Tony and Ziva were walking down the board walk hand in hand ( to keep their cover of course) and stopped at a little breakfast diner.

They ate out side so they could enjoy the beautiful day. They kept their small talk but Ziva suddenly stopped everything. Tony looked at her questioningly. "What's up?"

"Is that... Wendy."

"What?!" He turned around quickly to find Wendy walking down the board walk towards them. Thankfully she didn't spot them yet but that didn't stop Tony from freaking out. He threw a fifty on the table grabbing Ziva's hand and taking off in the other direction. He made a sharp turn down an ally way and pulled Ziva close attempting to stay out of sight she looked up at him and he spoke "How did she find us?"

"I do not know but we have to leave here or she could compromise us!"

Tony knew she was right so he poked his head out from the corner and waved her over he reached for her hand and they took off towards their hotel. Tony were no on the beach and he was sure Wendy was no where close to them he then collapsed on the sand and groaned in frustration. Ziva sat down next to him and patted his chest lightly.  
"I am sure she was just here for the sights."

"She hates the beach."

"Maybe to shop then."

"Yeah...maybe."

Ziva knew this was bothering him so she leaned over him to get his full attention. "Tony I know that you are worried but please do not be. Just let me take care of it you focus on the mission."

"What are you gonna do?"

She pursed her lips. "Not sure yet. But I will think of something." He smiled and pushed a strand on hair behind her ears gently.

Ziva put both hands on his chest and pushed up off of him. "Come we must tell Gibbs." He nodded and got up throwing his arm loosely around Ziva as they made their way back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for such along wait but I am on vacation at the moment I will try to update soon. **

**Please leave a review! **

**-Shelby **

In their room Tony was currently yelling at McGee and blaming Jim for Wendy being there. While Ziva was giving Abby exact facial details of the men they saw on the beach.

"Okay that should be good now let me just put a search out on them."

"Thank you Abby."

"Hey what is Tony yelling at McGee about? I could almost hear him through the phone!"

"Oh, he thinks McGee told Wendy about us two being at beach for the mission."

"Oh..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Tell Tony not to hate me."

"Abby what did you do?"

"Well Wendy was really really upset and she said she was worried that Tony was shipped off to another country so I told her where you guys were because technically I can do that cause she should know where her husband to be should be and I thought Tony would have told her and-"

"ABBY!"

"Yeah?"

Ziva sighed an pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "Tell Gibbs... She could jeopardize the mission."

"Okay..." She sulked "I will text you the results later." Then she hung up.

Ziva set her phone down and walked over to the furious Tony screaming at McGee. She grabbed the phone from him and apologized to McGee and hung up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Tony shouted.

"McGee didn't do anything. Wendy went to Abby asking her very scared."

Tony's face fell, "Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"God dammit now I feel like and ass!" He buried his face in his hands and say on the edge of the bed.

Ziva walked over next to him and pulled her legs under her. She rested her hand on his shoulder, "Tony." She said sternly. He slightly turned toward her. "You are a good man. You are worried that is all... McGee will understand."

He smiled at her and looked right into her eyes they were staring at each other intently. Ziva could feel the tension growing and it only made it worse when she saw his eye flicker down to her lips and back. She felt herself involuntarily lean towards him. They could now feel each others breath against their faces they were just centimeters apart when Zivas phone went off and the jumped away from each other. Ziva stiffened and went to retrieve her phone.

"It's Abby she said one match came back and one man owns a scuba diving lesson company and Gibbs thinks we should sign up."

"Sounds good when is the next lesson?"

"45 minutes we are already signed up."

"Okay we better get ready and leave then."

*************************  
Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand toward the boat. They saw their man giving a few other tourist the run down of everything and saw him look at Tony spoke, "Sorry we are late but we are signed up."

The man gave Tony a nod and a bright smile to Ziva "Well come aboard and we will head out!"  
Ziva stepped on while Tony followed closely. One glance at the man and Ziva knew it was the same one from the beach the other night. Tony had other thoughts going through his head, mainly about punching this guy multiple times. As soon as he saw them the man was giving Ziva elevator eyes. I mean it was understandable all she was wearing over her bikini was short shorts and a loose tank top.

Once at their seats their tour guide introduced him self to them, "Hey I am Steven and I am your captain and guide today." He shook both of their hands and his lingered with Ziva's a little more than Tony wanted him too.  
Ziva could feel the jealously oozing off Tony it also didn't help him when he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, but instead of fighting against it she smirked and leaned in to his touch.

After thirty minutes of boating and many failed attempts of Steven trying to flirt with Ziva, they finally arrived at their scuba sight. Steven tossed everyone their life jackets that had their air tanks connected to them and told everyone the low down on scuba diving. Tony and Ziva were trying to look like he was helping her strap up while they softly spoke. " Before it is time to leave I will say I am thirsty and come aboard for some water then I will place a small tracker to lead us to the docks later." Ziva said quietly.

"Sounds like a good plan." Tony said while he grabbed her life jacket zipper and slowly zipped it up before looking up at her and grinning.

"Shall we." He smirked, and with that they jumped in the water.

***********************  
30 minutes later Ziva was on board the ship looking for something useful for the case. She already placed the tracker long ago and now she was just snooping. She was in the midst of going through drawer in the downstairs cabin when she heard someone coming towards her she silently shut the drawer and turned around to see Steven.

"What are you doing down here all by yourself." He asked slyly.

"I guess I was just curious, I have never been on a boat before." She lied.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour then." He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"This is my room basically. There is the bathroom. Desk. Entertainment and last of all..." He walked over to the wall and pulled out a bed, "My bed." He sat down and patted the seat next to him.

"I should really be getting back to Tony." She said as she started towards the door.

He bolted to the door and stopped in front of her. " I don't thing your boyfriend will mind."

"Husband." she reached behind him and grabbed the door and she pushed it open. She walked past him and up the stairs.

"Hey! Come on he won't know." He shouted.

She made it too the deck and made quick eye contact with Tony just to get his attention so he would get his butt up there and out of that situation. He got the memo, he swam to the boat and stood grabbing his stomach and doubling over.

"Aww man! I really am not feeling well!" He said trying to sound as sick as possible, "I think we need to head out."

Steven rolled his eyes, "You call that a man!" He scoffed.

Ziva shot him a glare and walked over to Tony, "Baby are you okay?"

"No, I think I am just sea sick. Can we head back please! I don't want to be the cause of a very very messy boat."

"Whatever man!" He rounded every one up and headed back to dock but very roughly and fast. Tony thinks he did that purpose. Tony was pretending to be sick and started groaning. That's when Steven snapped. "Are you freaking kidding me! You call that a man?!"

Ziva snapped her head up as did Tony. "What the hell is your problem man?" Tony shouted over the waves.

Steven left the wheel and went over to Tony who was now standing. "You. You have this fucking sexy ass bitch and she is with you!" He screamed.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" He shoved him away... And that's when things took a turn for the worst.

Steven struck Tony in the face and Tony retaliated by punching him in the gut. While Tony turned to see whee Ziva need he didn't see Steven behinds him and shoving him over the edge of the boat into the water with a hard smack.

After many shouts and blood coming from Stevens nose Ziva managed to pick up Tony from the water and drag him back to the hotel room. He had a black eye from Steve but his torso was covered with red marks all over his torso from smacking the water so hard. She laid him on the bed and went to go get him several ice bags. She came back with towels and an ice bucket she sat on the bed next to him and started to apply the ice but Tony kept yelling "Ow!" At the slightest touch.

"Tony! I am trying to help shut you cage!" She exasperated.

"But it hurts!" He whined.

"That's what the ice is for. What else do you expect to help it?!" She sighed.

Then Tony blurted out, "Kiss it!" He shut his mouth, his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe he just said that. He was going to cover by a joke or something but Ziva did the unthinkable. She leaned in and kissed his eye very gently.

When she pulled away he was smirking. "Better?"

Tony brain felt like it was melting, well fine if she was going to play this game he would play is right back.  
"No. Here hurts too." He pointed at his left shoulder. And just like the last she gracefully placed her lips where is hurt. He pointed right over his heart and she did the same. He did that a couple more times then he finally risked it all and pointed at his lips. She looked at him and then at his lips. Before he knew it she was leaning into him, she just barely touched them testing him but when he leaned up to get more. She then lost herself in his kiss. His arms snaked around her and gently pulled her closer while her hands were on his faces. She felt his tongue on her lower lip and she gratefully granted access letting out a low moan. While their tongues battled dominance many thoughts were flashing through both of their minds but none stinger enough to make them stop.

**Please like said leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I am glad y'all are enjoying this! please review!**

**-Shelby**

Ziva gasped as Tony grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him so she was now straddling him. Her hands were now buried in his hair and his we placed on her thighs. He pulled his lips from hers and stared trailing kisses down her jawline and neck, Ziva's head dropped back giving him more access.

Ziva started to speak/moan, "Tony."

"Hmm." He mumbled against her neck.

"W-we really s-should not be doing this..." He then began to nibble at her neck. Making her gasp, "You. Have. A. Fiancé."

Tony pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Your ruining the moment."

"I do not want to be the cause of a failed relationship." She breathed out

"It was a relationship destined to fail in the first pla-"

"But you obliviously love her!" She interrupted. "You wouldn't marry her if you didn't."

Tony put a finger to her lips. "I do love her, because I thought things couldn't get better and she seemed almost perfect I never thought I would be able to find someone that would make me feel more... Then you came along and you were intimidating and you can kick anyone's ass who got in your way but that made you that much more exciting. I can't keep away from you. So yes I may love Wendy but I am not in love with her."  
Ziva eyes bored into his, her face was blank. And that scared him. So he spoke again quietly, "I have stronger feelings for someone else."

That was all Ziva needed to hear. She grabbed his head and pulled him towards her crashing her lips on his, she could feel the smile on his lips forming. When air became necessary they pulled away. Gently touched his swollen eye then placed another feather light kiss too it. "Feel better?"

"Oh yeah!" He then yawned. "Just tired."

"Understandable. You did fall off a boat." She pointed out.

"Hey I was shoved thank you very much." Ziva laughed, "Then why don't you take a nap and I will go talk to Gibbs."

Tony nodded and gave her another lingering kiss before laying back down on the bed. Ziva climbed off of him and helped pulled the blanket over him, before pulling on some shorts and exiting the room.

*********************

Ziva was sitting outside by the edge of the pool enjoying the nights breeze. She just finished explaining what happened and that she put the tracker in the boat to Gibbs, and he seemed pleased with their work.

"That's good work David. Make sure DiNozzo rests up."

"Yes Gibbs." She said curtly.

"Oh and tell him that we were able to take care of Wendy but he will have a lot of explaining to her when you both get back." Before Ziva could answer back he hung up.

Ziva set her phone next too her ran her hands through her hair and sucked in a deep breath. She knew that when they were done Tony would have to confront Wendy. But would he really leave her? Ziva wanted to believe every word he had said to her earlier, she want to believe in him so bad it hurt.

Ziva had the same feelings towards Tony but she just tried to hide it instead,because it wasn't just Tony she would hurt, but Wendy too and either if she stayed with him or left and went back home someone would end up getting hurt in the end. Ziva didn't know which was worst to bear.

By the time Ziva made her way back to the room it was already almost 10 and Tony was sprawled across the bed. She chuckled and started to get ready for bed. After she showered and changed into a tee shirt and shorts she climbed into bed next to him and slowly started to drift to as she was on the edge of unconsciousness Tony's arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her close burying his face in her hair.

"I thought you were asleep." She said softly still half asleep.

"I was but woke to a beautiful women in bed and I wanted to make sure I wasn't still dreaming." He mumbled.

"Hah! Funny. Now go to sleep."she felt Tony nod into the back of her neck and soon enough he was asleep once again. As Tony slept soundly next to her Ziva couldn't help feel a pang of guilt course through her.

*********************  
The next morning Tony woke from to an empty bed. He figured she was just out for breakfast but her the sliding glass door open and saw her walk in wearing her running gear he smiled. "Have a nice run?"

Ziva jumped slightly not expecting him to be up yet. "Yes actually. I ran 8 miles."

Tony groaned, "How do you have the energy?!"

"Mossad training." She simply stated before grabbing her stuff and went to get ready for the day.

When she shut the bathroom door Tony thought to himself, 'What's up with her? Did I do something wrong?' His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang and the caller I:D showed McGee's name.  
"Hey McGoo what's up?"

"We got a hit on a nearby dock that your 'friends' boat led us too."

"Great just send us over the location and Ziva and I will take a look."Tony said while he got up and started changing his clothes. "Oh and McGee sorry about yelling at you."

McGee was silent then answered, "Don't apologize it's a sign of weakness." Then he hung up.

Tony chuckled and knocked on the bathroom door. " Ziva we got a hit, let's go."

Ziva opened the bathroom door, "Lead the way."

********************  
Tony and Ziva pulled up to the dock and exited the car. "McGee said this was the place. I can see why." Tony mumbled. They saw Stevens boat docked but just a little bit further down was a warehouse.

Ziva started walking towards the door and Tony spoke up, "Its probably lock-" but Ziva already unlocked it and was inside.  
"Tony you need to see this." Just that statement he came running in to see papers and files placed through out the room and with more looking they saw naval officers names across them, but what stood out the most was the white board in the middle of the room with the names and pictures of the men they already killed with the list of torture methods they used.

"I'll call Gibbs."


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry this took so long! I wasn't sure how i wanted the story to go but I have a good idea how this will end up! Trust me there is alot more chapters to come! but please please please review! **

After their find in the warehouse Tony and Ziva called Gibbs and he ordered them to head back to the hotel room and they will take care of it from there. And so they did.

**********************  
Back at the hotel room...

Ziva and Tony spent most of the day going over the pictures they were able to gather in such a short amount of time. But with the lack of equipment and McGee's hacking skills they weren't making much progress and Tony was becoming very, very bored.

"UGH!" Tony groaned.

"What now?" Ziva asked not looking up from the files.

"We have been wasting this beautiful day in here, when we could be out side enjoying the beach." As he said this images of Ziva on the beach the other day flashed through his head.

"We have to find something here.."

"Admit it Ziva, we have hit a dead end. All we can do now is wait for Gibbs to give us orders now." Tony reasoned.

Ziva was silent for a moment then sighed, "I know." She placed the folders on the floor and leaned back on the bed closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

Tony sat next to her head and softly removed the hair from her face. Ziva opened her eyes to be greeted with a warm smile. It was a good thing she was laying down cause her knees were weak. How could this man do this to her... She just wanted to give in to his temptation, Oh she wanted to so bad. But she was worried. Worried that once they were back, once he was back to Wendy he wouldn't leave her like he said he would. And Ziva was not up for the heart ache.

Tony saw something in her eyes something close to desire and the other he could not place but something that was close to sorrow. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

Zivas eyes widened and she sat up so she was now facing him. "No! What could be wrong?"she said frantically.

"Ziva. Please tell me..."  
He reached for her and and grasped, he looked down and then back up, "Please."

Ziva sucked in a breath, " I am worried." She stated.

"Of what?"

"That once we are back, and you get back to Wendy. You will not stand by your word and you will leave."

Tony was shocked, to say the least. How could she think that of him!? Looked back up to her face and saw how much this actually hurt her and all the anger in him disappeared. He grabbed her chin and titled it up so he could look her in the eye, "I am not going anywhere." He the placed a soft kiss to her lips. When he pulled back she was shocked and unable to make a sound. He figured she needed time to process what he just so, Tony chuckled. "Now I am gonna let you think about that. When you are ready to talk I will be in the pool."

And with that he grabbed his stuff and left the room. Ziva was still on the bed staring at nothing unable to think about what just happened. All she knew was that any doubt that Tony was gonna leave her disappeared and that he actually cared for her. So with out another thought she changed into her bikini and hurried to the pool.

*********************  
Ziva made her way to the pool and since it was late no one was there except for one person who sitting in the hot tub, eyes closed and leaning back. She smiled mischievously. Ziva walked over to him and getting in the hot tub as quietly as possible. When she was settled across from him she reached across with her foot and ran it all the way up his leg. At the sudden touch Tony squealed and shouted "SNAKE!" He began frantically looking around until his landed on Ziva who was laughing hysterically.

"HA HA HA very funny! " he sat back down and put on a pouty face.

"What, is the big bad NCIS agent afraid of a little 'snake'." She said putting finger question marks around the word snake.

"You know what lets just change the subject." He exclaimed at that Ziva chuckled.

"So I am guessing you thought about what I said?" Tony asked her. She nodded with a smile.

"And?" He asked trying to pry an answer out of he, but instead of telling him she decided she would show him.

She got up and took only a couple steps over to stand in front of him, Tony himself was enjoying the view very much as she was clad in her black bikini. She aced her hands on his shoulders and with hesitation leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. He responded immediately and grabbed her hips. When she pulled away Ziva leaned in whispered in his ear "I trust you." The she stood up and turned around so she could sit back in her spot, she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind and he pulled her into his lap.

"And where do you think your going?" Tony asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Was planning on is but this seat is much more comfortable." She said as she began grind into his lap.

Tony let out a moan and let his head drop to her shoulder. "You don't realize what you do to me."

Ziva laughed, " I am pretty sure I can feel what I do."

Tony shook his head and looked up at her and began to kiss her neck, then jaw, and finally her lips. They were enjoying themselves for awhile until they heard someone clearing their throat. Both of their heads snapped towards the noise. "What?" Ziva sneered.

It was a Hotel staff sanding at the gate looking very, very uncomfortable. "Uh- pool is closed. You guys need to leave, p-please."

Tony sighed and nodded Ziva also and they began to get out. Ziva gave the staff member another glare before heading back to their room. They reached their room and Ziva turned around to shut the door behind them, she removed the towel from her shoulders and turned around to find Tony staring at her intently.

"Something you like Tony?" She smirked. He took huge strides before he reached her and crashed his lips on hers. Ziva moaned at the sudden impact and began to melt into the kiss. Tony guided her to the edge of the bed and layed her on it gently before crawling on top of her to continue the kiss. His hands were exploring every inch of skin that was exposed and Ziva was running hers up and down his chest. Tony reached behind her and began to pull at the strings of her bikini. But before the knot was undone Ziva pushed him back, "Tony. Tony stop."

"D-did I do something wrong." He asked almost sounding scared.

"Oh! Oh god no! I really really did not want to stop." She said as she touched his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

"Then why did you?" He asked concerned

" I just want to be the only women in you're life when we do this," she explained. "And I know what you said about Wendy but it will not be right. Do you understand?"

Tony smiled and turned to kiss the inside of her palm. "Of course. I will wait, for you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and got off of here and headed for the shower.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked sitting up.

"Too take a cold shower." Tony stated before shutting the door behind him.

Ziva laughed before getting up to change into something more comfortable. When Tony finally emerged from the bathroom he saw Ziva sitting cross legged in bed tv remote in hand and turning on the DVD player. He smiled and jumped in bed next to her making her fall on him slightly.

"What are we watching?" He asked giddily.

She laughed and replied, "I found a movie in your bag and thought you would want to watch it."

"You were snooping?!" He said trying to act shocked. Ziva just smiled and pressed the play button on the remote.

That night both fell asleep in each others arms with James Bond playing in the background.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva woke up the next morning to a phone ringing. She went to reach for it but was Immediately pulled back to the bed and back in to Tony's arms.

"Oomph!." She turned her body towards Tony. "Tony. I need to get the phone."

"No." He mumbled as he nuzzled into her neck.

"It could be Gibbs." She stated.  
Tony made an indescribable sound and loosened his grip. Ziva laughed before grabbing the phone. She laid back on the bed an answered. "This is Ziva."

"Oh hey Ziva I am guessing Tony is asleep." McGee chirped through the phone.

"Ha! Nothing can wake him." She snorted.

McGee stifled a laugh, "Well we have a plan. We figured out when they are grabbing their next victim. So you and Tony will be going to a local bar where they are expected to be tonight. Gibbs and I will be taking Surveillance out side. We catch this guy and you and Tony are done."

"Alright thank you McGee." She hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. After a few moments she felt Tony's strong arm wrap around her. She smiled as he snuggled into the side of her neck.

"What did Gibbs want." He breathed into his neck.

"It was McGee and we are going out tonight as a couple to a bar." She explained while light running her fingers up and down his arm.

"And..." He waited.

"After that we can go back to normal." She said quietly.

There was long pause. All movements stopped. Ziva felt her heart beat race as she waited painfully for his reply. She then felt the bed dip next to her as raised himself above her and spoke, "No it won't go back to normal because this," he said as he gestured his hand between them, "is new, and normal is going back to where we were before. I don't want that. I want you."

Ziva felt blush creeping up her neck, she couldn't hold back the smile that was now gracing her lips. Ziva reached up and grabbed the back of Tony's neck before pulling him down for a gentle yet passionate kiss.

As Tony began to pull away he kissed the corner of her mouth then the very tip of Ziva's nose. When he pulled away fully he taking in the sight below him he thought it was the most beautiful thing. Her curls sprawled out on the pillow and her face flushed from their kiss.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

***************************  
*Bar that night*

Ziva sat down at the bar stool and Tony stood behind her. Ziva was ordering their drinks as Tony took a quick survey of the area. "See anything DiNozzo?" He heard Gibbs say through the earwig.

"Not yet. Plenty of naval officers any one in particular you are looking for?" He asked.

"John Marks."

"Tony he is the man by the women over there." He heard Ziva say.

"How did you-"

"I was going over the men in that were put on the list at hide out while you were in the bathroom doing your hair." She said flatly.

Tony could hear the chuckles from McGee and also Gibbs in his ear. "I have to dress the part." He stated.

When he turned back to their target he got a much better look and say that John was out of his mind drunk. He was flirting with every women in sight and was running in to every one.

"That's not right." Ziva said softly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"He has had one drink and with his body mass he can't possibly be that drunk. Unless... Tony I know how they get the officers!" She whispered urgently to him. "They are being drugged."

They both turned to look at John and he was being ushered out by the bouncers. Into the streets alone.

"Boss! Did you hear that?!" Tony shouted as he and Ziva tried to push through the crowd.

"Yes we have got an eye on him. Get out here now we got them." Gibbs ordered.

When they were outside two men were laying on the ground held at gun point by Gibbs, and McGee was holding up a very drugged John. As Gibbs commanded the two on the ground to raise their heads they were able to see their faces. One of the faces was Steven. "Dammit! I thought I wouldn't be seeing you again." He directed toTony and Ziva. "If it wasn't bad enough you broke my nose."

"I will brake more than just your nose if you do not shut up." Ziva sneered at him while Gibbs tossed her the handcuffs.

Ziva turned his focus to the other man next to them and saw that he was the same one from the beach that was with Steven. Gibbs handcuffed them and pulled him up roughly and Tony did the same. When they were both in the back of the survailince van, Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva.

"You are both good to head back to D.C now. Good Job." And with that he got in the van and left.

Tony turned to Ziva, "Shall we?"

Ziva nodded and began walking towards their car. As they made their way through the parking lot Tony reached over and gabbed her hand entangling their fingers and bringing up their conjoined hands to place a soft kiss. Ziva smiled up at him and squeezed his hand gently.

Tony and Ziva packed their bags in a comfortable silence. when they checked out and were out on the the rode that is when Ziva spoke. "Tony?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell Wendy?"

To be honest Tony was expecting this, he knew that Ziva was nervous and there is no reason she shouldn't be. She was putting all of her trust on him saying he would leave his fiance. But she has to trust him, she has too.

"When I see her next. " he said looking her straight in the eye so she could see that he was making her a promise.

Ziva leaned across the the seat and kissed is cheek, then whispered. "Thank you."

The rest of the car ride was filled with small talk and laughter as they enjoyed each others company. every once in awhile Tony would pull their conjoined hands to his lips so he could place loving kisses to the back of her hand. This simple act made Ziva's face turn a shade darker. When they arrived back in D.C Tony started driving towards Ziva's hotel. It was about 12:30 now and Ziva was sleeping against the car window. When he pulled up he looked over at Ziva and couldn't help but smile and how she looked when she was sleeping, he couldn't bring himself to wake her. so exited the car and walked over to Ziva's side opening up the door and gently taking her into his arms so he could carry her to her room. After the struggle to open the door he laid her on the bed and took off her shoes. he was writing her a note to read when she woke in the morning when he heard a small voice. "Are you not forgetting to tuck me in?"

Tony turned to see Ziva sitting up in bed. "Were you awake this whole time."

Ziva just gave him a sly smile.

"Heh, I see how it is now."

"I did not want to ruin your moment to be such a gentlemen."she said innocently.

Tony smiled and made his way over to her. "I was just leaving you a note."

"And what did it say?" she asked curiously.

"Just how perfect and beautiful you are. And how I was going to make a lunch date with you tomorrow." he said with a smile.

Ziva began to blush again, she sat up on her knees and pulled on his tie. "Thank you Tony. For everything." she kissed his softly. When she pulled away Tony groaned.

"You are going to kill me woman."

"Well you better get going Tony, if you are expecting to meet me at lunch tomorrow." she smirked at him.

"Of course. Wouldn't miss is." And with that Tony gave her another kiss and left.


End file.
